


All I wanted to do was to protect you

by Dzzingly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Tubbo exiles Tommy, Tubbo has to do what's best even if it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzzingly/pseuds/Dzzingly
Summary: Tubbo has to do what's best for L'Manburg. If that means his best friend had to leave, then so be it.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 49





	All I wanted to do was to protect you

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a one-shot of Tubbo exiling Tommy from L'Manburg.

They stood in L'Manburg, on an obsidian floor that had the newly in work L'Manburg next to it. Tubbo stood before Tommy with Dream dressed in full netherite standing behind him. Tommy had both Fundy and Quackity stood with him. Tubbo had spoken to Dream once he calmed down and now he had to make a decision. 

Tommy stared at his best friend with pleading blue eyes. "Please Tubbo. We spoke about this before. We agreed on what you had to say." 

Tubbo knew that. He did but when it came to L'Manburg it was different. He was the President now, he had to do what was best for L'Manburg and not just for one person. No matter how important they were to him. "I have to do what's right for my country. I made my decision Dream." 

Dream nodded. "And?"

"Tubbo." Tommy said, Tubbo glanced over his shoulder. Tommy was smiling at him. He trusted him. Tubbo felt his heart break in his chest for what he was about do say. He turned away, keeping his back towards Tommy. 

"I have come to an agreement that the best thing right now for my people and L'Manburg would be to get rid of the problem."

"Tubbo..." 

"I have to exile Tommy." 

"What?" All three of them behind Tubbo exploded. 

"Tubbo what do you mean?!" Tommy exclaimed. 

"That's not what we talked about, Tubbo." Fundy said, narrowing his eyes at the boy who wouldn't face them. "You aren't following what we said!"

Tubbo met Dream's eyes. "I'm sorry. Really I am but I have to-"

"What the fuck Tubbo." Quackity said cutting him off. He looked at Tommy who stood there completely still as if his soul had just left his body. His best friend was going to exile him. "You can't do that to him."

Tubbo turned around, glancing at all three of them before landing on the person he needed to talk to. "Tommy-"

"You're really going to just exile me?" 

Tubbo wanted to scream no! of course not. You're my best friend, I would never do that but all he could say was, "yes." 

"But why? What-what. That doesn't make sense. We didn't agree on that. I trusted you to make the right choice-"

"I did." Tubbo said simply. His insides were screaming at him but he had to be real with Tommy. 

"Tubbo. You know you're sounding a lot like someone who ruled before."

"Yeah, I think so too." Replied Quackity who had just agreed with Fundy that Tubbo was acting like Schlatt but that was lies. Tubbo knew he was nothing like that man, he wanted what was best for his people and the country. Tommy caused nothing but chaos and soon they would be in another war which he could not have at any costs. 

"You can't be serious. You can't exile me!" 

"Tubbo think about this-"

"QUIET!" Tubbo shouted. All three of them closed their mouths. Tubbo had enough. He needed this over with. "None of you have ever taken me seriously have you?! You think you'll always get your own way because I'm me but no! I am the president, I am going to do what's best for this nation and I'm sorry but Tommy you cause nothing but trouble. If you stay any longer, surely we'll be at war again and I don't want that!" 

"I want what's best for L'Manburg too but throwing me out won't-"

"Tommy you definitely don't have the nation's best interest at heart. You've made that clear more than once." 

Tommy's blue eyes lost their shine. He really thought Tommy didn't care..."Then why exile me? I can be better, I won't make any trouble-" 

"Your presence here is not the best for the nation. That's why I'm exiling you." 

"No, no no." Tommy shook his head. "your not- your- no man." Tommy couldn't even form words. He just didn't know what to do or say. "But what about the discs Tubbo? From the beginning, before everything it was about the discs-"

"They're just music discs. They shouldn't be the fate of an entire nation, Tommy." 

Fundy shook his head, he let a long sigh out. "You sound like schlatt. Like really you do." 

"I'm not schlatt." Tubbo replied. 

Tommy stepped forwards, "tell me Tubbo. Tell me how is this the right way?! Huh?" He shouted, letting his feelings pour out. "How is throwing me out good? How are the discs wrong-"

"THE DISCS DON'T MATTER TOMMY! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT?!" Tubbo shouted back. He felt frustrated. Tommy wasn't listening properly. "They don't matter..." 

"Why?" Tommy asked. He narrowed his eyebrows together as his blue eyes stared at Tubbo, "Well if they don't matter, if you have no attachment then does L'Manburg matter to you? Can you really say that you will protect L'Manburg forever?"

"Have you listened to a word I have said?! I have told you that I'm doing what's best for this nation, I will always protect L'Manburg, as president it's my job to protect the nation and it's people. The whole problem is you! You are the problem so I'm getting rid of it."

"Tubbo wait-" 

"I hereby exile Tommyinnit from L'Manburg." 

"Tubbo?!" 

"What the hell?" Quackity asked. 

Tubbo turned around, keeping his face straight as he could. "Dream, please escort Tommy out of my country." 

Dream walked past Tubbo, walking over to Tommy who's eyes were still wide with shock. "Let's go Tommy." Dream said, reaching out to push Tommy away. 

"Tubbo you can't be serious." Tubbo wouldn't say anything to him as Dream began to force Tommy away. "Tubbo your my friend!" 

Tubbo glanced over his shoulder. "I want you to leave..." Tubbo said sternly, "and never come back." 

Tommy's mouth failed to produce anymore words as Dream took him away. 

All he wanted to do was protect Tubbo and now he was exiled? 

_What's the kindest way to drive away a friend?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little one shot!


End file.
